Disney High School
by Reenava
Summary: A hi skewl where the coolest kid is flynnriderralleriamebelanan, he is a cool kid who plays sperts. Fun adventurs at disney hi skewl!
1. wrath of the sports jock

I am Flynnrideralleriamebelanan, and I go to Disney hi schol. I walked through the totally front doors of my skewl. I was the handsummest buy in this school. I wented up to my totes gf, rapunezeleriemaberina, and she had bruennette hare, it used to be blonde and went all the way down the corridor but she got it cut off becos of her eval mother. She was the prirttiest girl in schoo, which matched me becos im the best lookin bot. I said coolly becos I am the coolest guy :

'hey sup gurl u got kik?"

"wtf eugene (that's my real name that only my besties call me) were already goin out u don't have to ask for my kik, it\s superrapunzelgirl87 tho."

"lol I was joke, because I am hilarious she laughed becosae I am so funny"

"LOL ur so funny eugenius lol get it like you genius cos its like a pun ur name."

"yeah its hilerius but I didn't luiahg cos she was a girl and girls cant be funny if ur a sports jock like me.

Suddenly the boy next to the locker of Rapunzelelerieaberina appeared, he was jafar. He wore an evil red turban with a feather on it and had an eval beard. His best firned was a bird called iago so everyone thought he was really weird. His borhter scar who looked like him also went to this school, he was a lion. Jafar was getting something out of his locker, it was a genie lamp! Uh oh he rubbed the lamp and a genie came out!

"MUAHAHHAHAHAAHAH I WISH TO DESTROR THIS SKEWL!" he laughed evilly with his eval beard.

The genie had to destroy the school becos that was jafareliermabinas wish, oh no! But I was flynnriderralleriamebelanan I could defeat any1! I grabbed my sword out of my pocket and started shooting the genie with bullets. But the genie was immprtel!

Sudden Elsa came up to us, she was prom snow queen she was the most popular girl. She used her magical ice powers to freeze the genie. "ok said elsa becos she was smart" wait then I realised im a sports jock so I don't think girls can be smart. Ok elsa had a good idea because she was too dumb to think of a bad one, she said we have kill jaffa then the genie will be on our side! I had to defeet the genie becos im so poplar, I got a swrod and killed ELSA oops wrong person I killt jafar instead. He die.

Uh oh the principal, King Triton, he was a mermaid swam into the corridor through the air.

"flynnriderralleriamebelanan, you are expelled for killing another student!"

"but he was tryin to destror the school,"

"flynnriderralleriamebelanan you are a compulsive liar, don't lie to me!"

"no im srs, I'm telling the true!"

"Fajar is a straight A student, don't lie!"

Oh no I got expelled, I had to go to the crap school with maleficient and ugly ppl. Elsa was there too!

"Why are you here Elsa? I asked"

"I got expelled from killing the genie!"

"omg that sux!"

"Ya lol," elsa had white hair and \blue eyes, she used to wear a blue dress made from ice but she got dress coded so now she wears a blue outfit with a purple cape and some gloves to restrain her magical ice powers.

"That sucks," I sed agen becos I was mesmarised cos she was so buutiful.

"u already said that, OMG IM SO ANGERY I GOT EXPELLED!1"

"its ok I will get us back in, but I first I have to play football."

Yay I won the game of football

When I got back elsa had frozen the skewl! Uh oh I had to thaw her heart, I put her in a fire but she said it was burning her, ugh girls are so week! Cant even handle  
being burnt alive omg. Then I killed her sister Anna because that worked last time. Oh no it didn't work! I knew what I hat to do!

"Princiel Triton," I said to principle titties, who was the headmaster of Disney high, "if you don't put elsa back, shes gonna freese everything to death!"

"omg that's called blackmailing,"

I threw a goat at him so he let elsa and me both back in yay!

Omg me and elsa totally started making out, oh no we got caught by RAPUNZELEIEMRNAMBAINA!  
"FLYNNRIDERALLERIMEBRLENA UR CHEETOS ON ME!"


	2. yikes

Flynnrideralleriamebelanan was the most popular sports jock at Disney high school. He saw him frend, who was kristoffalermabeinon. Kristoff was cry, RFlunn asked him why,

"someone killed my girlfeind Anna," he explanted.

Flyen felt imbarrased becos it was him who kilt Anna, but he dident say anything becos sports jocks don't own up to anything. "Only losers cry!" sed Fluen and kicked Kristoff.

"That's not cool sed him girlfened Elsa and set him on ice! Im braking up with you,she said."

Meanwhile Aladdin wos walkin down the corridor, he wosnet popular becos he wos homeless and had pet monkey which always stole ppl stuff. But abu (the pet munkey) only stole thins from mean ppl like sports jocks. Sudden Aladdin walk into the brother of him archenemy, Jafar, who was Scar. Scar laughed eval, he was prepared. Prepared for what? For HIM EVAL PLAN!

* * *

Aladdinalieramberina was scare, but thankfully him was brave. He knew that to thwart Scar's insidious planes, he hat to be sneak. Thankfully he wos very sneak and very smart. He quicik sneak to scar's lockr and luked inside. He cud pick the lock beos he wos vry smart. Inside he found a book… it wos call the Muhahaha Chronicles. Inside this book must be Scar's insidious plant…. He open it and read the first sentec.e

" _I am going to destroy the world by-"_

"Just WUT are u dune, young man?" arksed the totes principle, Triton. Uh totes oh, Aladdin had bin cort stealin! He goat taken away to the pruncople office.

"The punishment for steal is locked in the dungeons," decided Triton and put him in the dgnen.

Aladdin sat on the flaw, cryin. "I don't even have the book to uncover Scar evil palms!"

Him monkey abu smiled mischief, and pull the book out of him mokney jacket. Aladine was so happy! He opened the book and found out that Scar was gonna destroy the world with his powers that cud move the earth that he used in him song, be prepared.

* * *

Aladin frend Quasimodo wos waten for him but he wonder where he wos. He wondered if Aladdin in the dungeon for steal again. He walked downstairs, but he heard singin. Him heart stoped and he helt him breath. It wos just Frollo singing to the fireplace again. He quietly down the stairsed. He saw Aladin in the deungnene.

"Quasimodo!" sed Aldin. "You have to stop Scar evil plan… he use him powers!"

Ok im bored of that sotryline im gonna go back to flunnridierlaie.

Flynnrideralleriamebelanan was anger at Elsa for dump him. "FRIENDZONED AGAIN!" he tweeted. "Gurls don't like nice guys like me who kick ppl for no reason," he angry ranted.

Sudden the earth start moving! Flynn fell on him head and got concussed and forgot how to be a sports jock.

Everyone gapsed, they looked around for the source of the moving. Aladdin had bin broken out of the dungens by the rocks falling and he ran up to Scar. Aladdin was nice, unlike Flynnrideralleriamebelanan so instead of punching scar or sumthin he gave him a hug. Scar was so happy, no1 had given him a hug b4. Then he fell off a cliff and died, lol.

* * *

Gaston was the new biggest sports jock at Disney High. He strode down the corridor with him gun (dw he's not gonna shooot anyone that's illegal), which was named Lefou. He had a totes cursh on a girl called Bell. He knew how to pick up gurls.

"Sup gurl, u got kick?"

"No, go away gaston im busy reading my favrite book, it's called Skyrim High it's by my favourite author Reenava."

Gaston looked at the pictures. "See this redhead gurl is my fav character, her name is Hildreannaleena."

"That's dum," sed Gaston and threw the book into the mud.

"Excuse me!?" she run away.

Gaston was upset. After retweeting Flynnrideralleriamebelanan's tweet abowt how nice gurls downt like guys like him or something, and told his sidekick Lefou who was a gun that had legs how sad he wa.s Thanfkully lefou sung him a song.

* * *

AN:hi I decided to write a second chapter, it's in 3rd person unlike the last chapter because the focal character isn't Flynn anymore.


	3. sea

Totes flynnrideralleriamabelanan was walkin down the corridor, he wasent a sports jock anymore. He totally saw a new gurl, her name Moana, she was from the new movie moana. "hi moana and welcome to this skewl.

Wow thort moana, she had heard tails of how much of a sp;orts jock was Flynn. If the meanest sports jock was this nice, imagine how nice every1 else at the skewl wos!

She totes walked into her first class, which wos called how to recognize a Disney villen.

"Ok, Disney villens are always ugly," sed the teacher, poiting at q picter of Ursula on the board. "hey, excuse me, im not ugly," angried totes Ursula who was in the class. "Except hans, hes not ugly," continued the totes teacher, "but that's a spoiler, shouldn't have listened if you didn't want to hear it."

"oh em totes ice," sed anna, "I haven't seen that movie yet."

"Yur in that movie, you dum idyat loser," sed gaton, the new big sports jock.

Moana felt totes awks, no one had noticed her yet.

"Eww, who totes is that," sed gaston, she doesn't even go here "he said."

"im new," she explained

"I don't care, ur not kool enough for this class,"

Moana ran away crying,

"whats wrong asked ariel, she also liked the seea"

"this totes arrogant guy from beauty and the beetle was mean to me!"

"Omg, what a totes loser, don't worry, we don't need him, let's FLODO THE SCHOOL WITH OUR WATER" muahahahed Ariel, she had turned into a Disney villain even though she wasn't ugly.

"No."

* * *

Prindiple tetris, who was also ariel father, was confuse. The whole school was water! Well at least he could totally swim. It would be bad if he couldn't. like totes, real bad. It was a good thing everyone else in the school could too… OH WAIT THEY COULDN'T! Princieple tentacles panicked, he was scared, he had to save everyone! Principle tax returns quicklied down the corridor, swimming fast with him mermaid tale. He was a mermaid, except a dude. So a merdude.

"I will save everyone!:" principle tangerine was determined.

Suddenly a supervillain appeared, it wos totes maleficieint. She muahhahaed into a dragon and tried to set everyone on totes fire, then relaised it was water so she cudent set it on fire.

Sudden moana appeared, using her water divide powers so everyone didn't drown, except gaston but hes a jerk so its ok. Maleificnent saw her in the totally open, she set her on fire. She was burnt to a pile of ashes on the ground, how sad. She got up anyway, because she was totes resilient. Then she stabbed melaificaient in the fac.e she also stabed Ariel, the school was sabed!"

"Omg, you totally saved the school, we love u, youre now thje most popular gurl at skewl."

"thanks, but im nice and don't want to be the most popular girl"

"HAHAHA NOW I AM THE MOST POPULAR GIRL," it was the bimbettes, from beauty and the beef, all 3 of them. They were the new most popular gurls.

"Um, you carnt be the most popular, you're not even main characters," excuse me'ed Elsa. "IM THE MOST POPULAR."

Sudden Megara was the most popular girl, becos her name sounded like megelieramberina, the most popular girl at oblivion high.

* * *

AN: hi everyone, hope you like this fun sotry. I haven't seen Moana yet but I wanted to include her since she's the newest Disney character. Next chapter is gonna focus on totes Rapunzel again!


	4. destruction of the sports jock

AN: I finelly saw Moana! Omg it was like sooo totes good. But I sed id focus on Rapunzel this chapter so the next chapter will be all about moana!

* * *

Totally reapnzuel was sitting in hre tower, and brushing her hair. It was totes summar vacay! But she cudent go outside becos her EVIL MOTHER wudent let her… but mther Gothel wasn't her real mother!

* * *

Mulan was upset, she was on her phone texting her totes bf Li Shang. But shang had totally…. DMUPED HER!

Mulan was so mad but she was a calm individua. Shang was the most popular FOOTBALL PLAYER and he had decided to become a sports jock. He wos nearly as mutch of a sports jock as GASTON.

But gaston was… dead! He had drowned.

Mulan was super mad so she went up to confront the sports jocks, they were: Prince Charming, Hands of the southern isles, shang and worst of all…. The new arch sports jock…. Thomas the tank engine. Wait that's not disney

Hans was the arch sports jock so she yellt at totes him first. "NO ONE LIKES YOU AND IM BETTER AT SWORDFIGHTING THAN YOU! I DEFEETED THE HANS!"

"no you defeated the huns not the hans," hans angried, but Mulan KILLED HIM . good.

* * *

Esmeralda was hanging out with her bff Quasimodo, they were reading books in the library. Then Esmeralda pulled one out. It was called the hunchback of notre dame it was by victor hugo. Esmerealda flicked through. "Double-you-tee-eff. I'm in this totally book but I die!"

"haha that sucks." Said Quasimodo.

Then Megara, THE most popular gurl was totally…PREGGERS! It's not a good high school fic until sum1 gets totes preggers. The father was… HERCULES so the baby was a DEMIGAWD.

Oh my totes goodness… it was 9 minutes later so megara was ready to have her baby! It was a… boy and they called it….. Megules. Aww they were so cute.

The next day Megules went to totally school. He was all grown up.

URSULA WAS EVAL SHE HAD CURSED ARIEL… but wait… ariel was bad… URSULA WAS SECRETLY THE GOODIE!

She rescued 55 orphans and 100 abandoned puppies and 98 kittens.

* * *

AN:

Ok im sick of people saying thigns like 'you need to go back to school!"

Well no I don't, I got GOOD GRADES canrt you see why?

And it offends me when ppl say thigns like 'go back to school mate' are you making fun of the fact im Australian by calling me mate? It's RUDE not all Australians say mate

Thanks mates for reading this


End file.
